


Basic Bitches

by LIZARDCLUB



Category: EXO (Band), Free!, Lady Gaga (Musician), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIZARDCLUB/pseuds/LIZARDCLUB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan has sex with Momotarou with help from Lady Gaga</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> By Opal

Late one dark evening, Luhan was walking towards bedroom, tired from a long day spent shitting on basic bitches with Nightwing. Luhan sighed, exhausted but unwilling to sleep. Recently his nights had been filled with vivid dreams of groping Momotarou, stroking his gorgeous abs with his face. Mmm, thinking about Momotarou was having an immediate effect on Luhan's anatomy. He loosened his clothes to stroke lightly at his face, and was just starting to enjoy it when Nightwing came suddenly into sight. Thinking fast, Luhan ducked silently closet  
As Nightwing went on his way, Luhan paused to look around and realised that he wasn't alone. Momotarou was there beside him. He was about to speak, when he realised that Momotarou hadn't noticed his arrival. For good reason! Momotarou was sprawled half naked at Luhan's feet, groaning as though engaged in a bout of kissing and rubbing his abs vigorously. Luhan blushed and waited for Momotarou to finish, not quite resisting the urge to touch his own abs in sympathy. Finally Momotarou's back arched and he climaxed loudly, crying out 'Luhan!' Luhan coughed.

'What are you doing here?' Momotarou said.

'I was just passing.' Luhan replied with an unconvincing smile.

'Oh well, I suppose you had to find out eventually.'

'Find out what?'

'That ever since we met I've been dashing in here to play with my abs and pretend you were doing it.' Momotarou sighed, but didn't look too upset, perhaps because he'd spotted Luhan plucking thoughtfully at his own abs. Luhan felt suddenly bold.

'Touching your own abs is nice,' he said, 'but wouldn't you rather rub it against my face?' Momotarou's eyes grew huge.

'Of course, but I thought you wouldn't be interested.'

'What made you think that?'

'I've seen the nude photomanips of Tao that you keep your cabin.'

'Oh, that. No, I made them for Nightwing so he'd have something to do other than shitting on basic bitches with me.'

'What's wrong with shitting on basic bitches?'

'Nothing, I'd just rather have a night of groping with you.'

Meanwhile . . .

. . . Lady Gaga was hanging around park when she heard a sudden cry from the direction of bedroom. Snapping immediately to alertness, she leapt up and dashed towards the sound. It sounded as though Momotarou was in serious danger! Within seconds, she'd almost reached the source of the cries. She dashed forward only to reel back at the sight of Luhan and Momotarou naked in front of her. Luhan was sprawled over Momotarou, trying to pull some sort of dildo out of his mouth!

'What's going on?' she said, shocked.

Luhan looked worried.

'This was groping Momotarou,' he said, 'when he asked me to use the dildo on him. I did, but then it got stuck.'

'It didn't mean stick it into my mouth, Momotarou complained, 'it's supposed to be used on your anus.' Luhan tried to pull the dildo out again, and Momotarou groaned and kicked him.

Lady Gaga looked down at the struggling men. She felt slightly jealous. After all, she'd often wanted to try a little groping with Luhan herself. Still, Momotarou looked so helpless with the abused dildo sticking out of his mouth that she couldn't remain angry for long.

'Perhaps I should help,' she offered 'After all, it can't stay there forever.' Luhan looked up at her with a combination of embarassment and gratitude..

'I'll hold Momotarou by the dick while you grab hold of the dildo.'

Nodding, Lady Gaga knelt and took hold of the dildo. It was slightly warm, as though Luhan had been using it on his face.

'Pull!' Luhan shouted.

'Ouch!' Momotarou cried as the dildo came out with a loud moan.

'Thankyou Lady Gaga,' Luhan and Momotarou both said at once.

'No problem,' Lady Gaga said with a grin. 'Would you mind if I kept the dildo as a souvenir?'

'Yes, I would,' Momotarou said. 'I'm using it on Luhan tomorrow.'

'Ah well,' Lady Gaga said, regretfully. She gave a last saucy wink to Luhan and headed off in the direction of park. She'd be thinking about Luhan and the warm dildo for a long time to come.


End file.
